Chanter
by Tabii
Summary: Another song meme! This time, it's Francis, because I want to try to write him better.


"**Let It Be"- Across the Universe Soundtrack**

The heavy incense of the church was lulling.

His King, his Queen- _his beautiful, lovely, foolish queen_- both dead. Decapitated by a ruthless machine that treated all with equal brutality. Francis as a nation rejoiced. As a man…he mourned.

-----

"**1,2,3,4"- Plain White T's**

He was an amorous man, had never been one to be stingy with his affections, but…

"Francis?"

"_Mon Mattieu…_"

Three words, in English at least. Only two in French. So why…was this so hard to say? He was an experienced man, so why was he blushing and stuttering like some pathetic kid with a crush?

"_Je….je t'aime_."

-----

"**A Cause des Garcons"- Yelle**

Matthew had a really nice ass.

And a really nice voice. Especially when he was singing in French.

And an especially nice ass when he was shaking it to said French music.

Francis made a note to send a bouquet of roses to Yelle.

------

"**Toxic"- Britteny Spears**

He was intoxicating and he knew it.

In the dark club, his eyes turned sultry, his light stubble rugged but refined. Men and women alike swarmed towards him, completely under his sensual spell.

His body was a weapon- well-trained, well taken-care of, and it served him well. His bed would be warm tonight, so warm. And if anyone showed used half the flexibility or raw sensuality they had in their dancing in the bedroom, well…things wouldn't be as forgettable as other one-night stands.

------

"**Viva la Vida"- Coldplay**

He'd been powerful once, held so much land.

But then, he'd gotten egotistical and something started to rot at his core. He ignored the feelings of dissent that grew in him more and more everyday, and hid himself in the wonderful masquerade world of the court. He thought…that it would go away…that it wouldn't last long…that he could indulge in his every fantasy until things blew over.

He was wrong.

-----

"**Better Days"- The Goo Goo Dolls**

He toasted Alfred.

"_Mon cher,_ here's to your new boss!"

The American smiled, thanked him and sipped at his champagne. It was a time for a change. Between the economy and everything else, the entire world was feeling worse for wear. But deep down, Francis could feel it. The stirrings of something better. A revolution. The good kind, that hopefully wouldn't be as bloody as others past.

-----

"**Come Together"- Across the Universe Soundtrack**

This was wonderful. Slow and sweet and heavy, like honey or molasses. Francis could hear his heartbeat in his ears as his partner moaned low and soft beneath him. The scarlet curtains around the bed turned everything to rubies, and he found the color fitting. Save for the one thing he knew would never come up in this relationship, everything was perfect.

England, he decided, was a very good bedmate.

------

"**Masquerade"- Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack**

He loved the court.

The colors, the energy, the intricacies, the sordid little affairs- he loved it all. He loved nothing better than the masquerade balls, when he could put on a mask and flirt with all the beautiful women, all the pretty boys and bring them to his suite, and the take off the mask when he was done with them and discard them. He could do whatever he wanted under that mask. It was like pulling on some one else's skin- a completely different persona. He could be an angry and passionate beast, or a laughing clown. A tragic angel or a mischievous devil.

Anything he wanted was his.

-----

"**Rent"- RENT OBC**

_Starving, hungry, angry, starving, rioting-_

It didn't stop. Not when he bathed, not when he prayed, not when he slept. The anger and pain and hunger followed him every where. It never stopped. He tried his best to block it out by keeping his mind occupied with other things- the dauphine's birthday party and card games, the lovely ladies who blushed at his pretty words- anything. But it was bitter bile in his throat, and it refused to be swallowed down.

_Starving, hungry, angry, starving, rioting-_

He felt feverish. Like he was burning from the inside out. It…it hurt so badly…and in his weaker moments, he went slumming and talked to the people. And while that made it better for the moment, it only got worse afterwards.

-----

"**Lips of an Angel"- Hinder**

"Arthur?"

"Francis, I just— "

"I'm a little busy at the moment. "

"With who?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not be with some one at all hours of the day? I _do_ work, you know."

"I know you well enough to know that if I call you at this hour and you say you're busy, you're with some one. I just wanted to say…"

"Arthur, please, Mattieu is waiting for me! I don't…I can't right now."

"Matthew? Francis! He…you're…"

"Je sais, je sais…"

"He's OUR brother! Son! Former colony! And I _know_ those _looks_ you were throwing at me during the meeting!"

"Arthur, I—"

"Bleeding whore."

* * *

A/N: Mmm....Francis...will I ever be able to write him properly? Hopefully. His borthday is tomorrow. Please review?


End file.
